Sid
Sidney "Sid" is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Sid is generally known to be very superstitious, stubborn, timid, cowardly and especially being very paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even an occurrence in which he was obsessed with cleanliness after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. Sid is often given much grief for his paranoid tendencies. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". For the most part, Sid hangs around with Harold and Stinky, and the trio are often the cause of trouble around P.S. 118 and the surrounding neighborhood. A few episodes are based around the trio and the consequences they or others must face because of their troublesome antics. Appearance Sid's most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He wears a green cap which covers part of his eyes, a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. In the episode "Monkeyman!", Sid was mugged by adolescent thieves who decided to steal his Beatle boots, although Monkeyman retrieved them at the end of the episode. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree", "Fishing Trip"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. In the comic "Gerald's Haircut", Sid's cap is colored teal, his jacket and undershirt is blue and lavender, he also has a yellowish skin tone. Sid's pajamas are usually shown to be green, in "Save The Tree" however, Sid is seen wearing different pajamas which include a yellow version of his usual hat. In The Jungle Movie his appearance hasn’t changed much except he now has a green shirt instead of a white shirt. Biography Trivia *Sid is loosely based on a cousin of Craig Bartlett's when they were young, who he thought was hilarious. *In the episode "Arnold's Room" a photo of Rhonda is seen lying on the floor of his room, implying that he may like her. Additionally, they were partners in "Wheezin' Ed" and he jumped in her arms when he was scared. *As seen in "Eugene's Birthday", Sid takes cooking classes. This may have been inspired (although it is likely coincidental) by Sam Gifaldi's father John Gifaldi who is a chef and writes cookbooks. *He thoroughly enjoys catching frogs, and his pet frog Sidney, is actually the first frog he caught. *According to Arnold, he possesses progressively exceptional photography skills. *In Arnold's Room and The Journal, it is shown that like Arnold, he had his hat since he was a baby. *In the pilot he is depicted with a bucktooth, his hair also appeared to be ginger (despite the stringy hair still being black), he wore yellow pants, his beatle boots were completely black and his hat was a pink-like color. *The reason why he always breaks down into crying fits was because his voice actor was such a hilarious "cryer". Appears in *See Sid/Appearances Gallery * See Sid/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Sid and his family Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Pet Owners Category:Villains Category:5th Graders Category:Males